


"Play With Me"

by teenagedirtbag



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, harry - Freeform, kitty zayn, submissive zayn, what is this, zarry - Freeform, zayn, zayn and harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedirtbag/pseuds/teenagedirtbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't really know what this is.</p>
<p>Where Zayn is desperate for attention and Harry is having non of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n;  
> this was a tumblr request i got and well i had written it on my phone and recently found it and decide it to share it with the world. lol that's you guys.  
> warning ;  
> this was originally woosoo, which is a kpop ship(myungsoo and woohyun/infinite ) i just really liked the idea of it so i fixed a few things and made it zarry...i wrote it though.  
> you are welcome.

"Play with me." He whined softly, settling himself on my lap; legs on each side of my waist and his cheek resting comfortably on my right shoulder as I let my eyes browse trough my Literature book.  
"I am busy, Zayn." I retorted, shifting my gaze away from the pout that had grazed his features.  
He knew all he had to do was ask and I would do whatever he wanted, but I had to finish studying.  
It was the last week of school and I couldn't really afford fooling around with him.  
He let out a grunt against my neck, I was aware of the fact he didn't like my answer but for now I really couldn't care less.  
I chuckled placing my book beside me on the couch and wrapping my arms around his waist, hands resting on the small of his back.   
I had, yet, fallen again for his trap.  
"You are too cute for my own liking." I said in all honesty, rubbing small patterns over his shirt while turning my head and brushing my lips against the soft skin of his cheek.  
He beamed at this, nuzzling his face on my neck and hooking his ankles together around my waist.  
"Kiss, kiss." he chanted repeatedly, looking at me with big pleading doe eyes, his lips pursed together.  
I chuckled before complying to his request; placing my lips lightly over his, tasting the soft pink flesh; seeing him flutter his eyes close, long dark lashes  
resting delicately over sun kissed skin...pulling back nearly immediately; I looked at him, knowing how much it bothered him when I did that.   
Zayn let out a strangled whine, his bottom lip jutting out in one of his famous pouts, I sighed shaking my head at him.  
"You are hopeless." I said with a small chuckle before pecking his lips a few more times, frankly not being able to resist the look he was giving me.  
"Only because you are ignoring me." he muttered in between kisses before letting out a soft laugh, nibbling playfully on my lower lip as I attempted on pulling back.  
"Harry Styles, today you are only mine." he said, battling his lashes at me, a bright crimson colour dusting lightly over his cheekbones and nose.  
"I am always yours, silly." I retorted, playing with the hem of his jumper as he shifted a bit on my lap, attempting on making himself EVEN more comfortable.   
Zayn gave me a small grin, leaning forward and pressing his slightly parted lips on the side of my neck, trailing scattered kisses up to my jawline.  
I closed my eyes, tilting my head slightly and biting onto my lower lip.  
"Mine." he mumbled against the skin before digging his teeth lightly over the flesh.  
I let out a small yelp, albeit a bit surprised that he had actually bitten me, somehow the whole thing was a bit bizarre for him.  
He swiped his tongue over the patch of skin and I shivered lightly, goosebumps running down my skin.   
"W-what are you doing..?" I asked, my voice coming out an octave higher.   
"Seducing you..." he mumbled bluntly against my skin, peeking up at me trough his lashes, "...is it working?"   
I groaned,exasperated,in response, resting my head back against the armlet of the couch, watching Zayn's face droop a bit as he nuzzled my neck again before climbing off my lap and running to his room.   
I blinked, scratching the back of my neck as I noticed he probably thought he was annoying me, when I just happened to find it all quite out of character from him, but arousing non the less.  
"Zayn.." I called out lazily as I got up from the couch and made my way to his room.  
"Leave me alone Harry.."  
I heard his voice from the other side of the door.  
"Open up, Malik." I said knocking on his door with my knuckles.  
"Leave me alone." He repeated, a bit firmer this time.  
"Why..?" I asked, resting my forehead against the door, licking my dry lips quickly as I awaited for his response.  
"Because...I am embarrassed and I want to be alone." he answered simply, inside the room I could hear the shuffling of some blankets and his comforter.  
By now I had the image of Zayn cuddled up between the sheets resembling small caccoon like he usually did whenever he felt homesick, a clear sign that he was upset; I felt a pang on my stomach, because most of the time I happen to forget how self conscious and sensitive he really is.  
I bit on my lip before opening the door, peeking my head inside and looking over at him. Just like I pictured, there he was; the human burrito, bottom lip jutted out and a distant expression on his pretty face.  
His eyes flashed up to me as soon as he heard the door open, hiding his face behind the blankets after.  
"Go away!" he yelled , coming out muffled as he trashed on and about on his bed.  
I sighed stepping closer.  
"What's wrong, baby?" I asked, using my softest voice.  
Annotation; I used "baby" which I never use, because really...is embarrassing.  
"You are mean to me.." he said quietly, and I could swear I heard a pout on his voice  
I chewed on my lip, restraining the small chuckle from slipping out, because really...Zayn is adorable even when he is mad.  
"Mm...I am sorry." I said quietly climbing onto the bed and laying behind him, hooking my fingers on the blanket and attempting on slipping it off.  
"Don't." he whined while wrapping the blanket a bit tighter around himself.  
"Let me see your pretty self, Zaynnie." I cooed while rubbing over his back, trailing my fingers up and down his spine.   
"No." he said with a small whiny voice.  
I sighed, it was clear he wouldn't budge.  
"What did I do wrong..?" I asked, continuing to rub over his back.  
"You didn't do anything."  
I raised an eyebrow slightly at this,"Then?"  
"I told you I was embarrassed!"  
he said, sincerity dripping from his words.  
"Why?"  
"Because...I, I was throwing myself at you, and you didn't want me, it's just embarrassing, you know...you know how insecure I am, Harry.." he said, his voice coming out so quiet and soft it was hard to tell he had said something.  
"I-I am sorry, I do want you, Zayn." I said quietly.  
"Please let me see you."  
He let out a soft sigh before peeking his head out from the sheets, his hair sticking in different directions, bangs falling into his eyes.   
He looked paler than usual, a small rosy pink flushing his cheeks as he bit onto his lip shyly.  
Yet to me, I don't think he had ever looked so beautiful.  
"Come here.." I sat up and opened my arms, he sat up as well ever so slowly while playing with his fingers, bringing his index finger to his mouth and nibbling on it, a nervous habit I have noticed trough the years, before crawling into my lap.  
I shifted a bit, cradling him up and looking at him while placing small pecks over his freshly shaved face, brushing my lips lightly over his temple while rocking him back and forth as he sulked.  
Which I also realized  
he was only doing because he enjoyed being babied.  
After a few seconds he visibly calmed down, resting his cheek on my shoulder while breathing evenly, playing with my shirt's collar as he sucked on his lower lip.  
"Better..?" I asked while continuing to rock him back and forth   
He nodded slowly, keeping his gaze on my shirt's collar.  
I smiled placing a small kiss on his forehead while bringing a hand up and brushing his bangs from his eyes, he chewed on his lower lip before peeking up at me; I looked back at him and he hid his face on my chest, nuzzling his face on my shirt.  
"Kitty is sleepy?" I teased while gently stroking the spot behind his ear, making him purr and snuggle further into me nearly making me want to scream out of how cute this boy was.  
"You still don't want to play with me?" I asked softly, pressing my lips on the shell of his ear, watching him shudder on my embrace while burying his face further on my shirt, mewling softly.   
"I-I thought you had to study..?"  
I smirked as I slowly moved my fingers over the dip of his back, watching as he closed his eyes tightly, at this I moved my hand towards the hem of his jumper, sliding my hand slowly inside his shirt and tracing small patterns over the smooth skin as he arched his back into my touch.  
He purred softly and I smiled, trailing my fingers up and down his back before stopping on his lower back, tracing the small dimples on the bottom of his spine with my fingers before moving my hand lower, playing with the waistband of his boxers before sliding my hand in with one swift motion, cupping his ass cheeks with a hand and giving it a light squeeze. Very thankful of the fact he had simply chosen to wear an over sized jumper and his(or my, perhaps? ) boxers.  
I observed his actions carefully, watching as his toes curled slightly on anticipation, soft puffs of air escaping his half parted lips and already flushed cheeks turning a bit darker once he noticed my eyes on him, running the tip of my tongue over my lower lip.  
"So pretty." I cooed over his ear, watching his eyes widen slightly before a small shy smile took place over his features.  
"Do you like it when I touch you like this...mm?" I whispered softly, my voice a tad lower than I actually wanted it to come out as.  
He nodded quickly, licking over his lower lip in one smooth motion.  
"Y-you know I like it when you touch me, Harry.." he said softly before nodding his head once again.  
I traced small patterns with my fingertips over one of his ass cheeks, smiling to myself as he pushed his bum forward towards my hand.  
Kissing over his jawline, I smiled against his skin,"You shaved...finally."  
He let out a quiet chuckle at this only to gasp as I lapped over the skin, using my index finger to trail over in between his ass cheeks, teasingly rubbing my fingertip over the ring of muscles in his entrance, watching him tense up slightly on my hold, squeezing his eyes shut before rolling his hips ever so slightly, clearly wanting more.  
I took this as my cue to take my hand away, watching him whine and kick his feet childishly.  
"H-Harry please." he sulked while nuzzling my neck, his uneven breath hitting my sensitive skin and causing goosebumps to erupt over my spine.  
"Ah, ah." I shook my head, grinning.  
"Why?" He peeked up at me, his hair falling over his eyes, yet I could still tell he was furrowing his eyebrows at me by the way his lips were pursed.  
"Mm, someone was being a little brat before..yet, I wonder who.." I muttered, bringing my index finger up and tapping my chin as I pretended to think; the grin on my face intact.  
At this, he bawled his hands into fists as he watched me with curiously, his hazel eyes analysing my face; wondering what my aim was at this, yet...I only starred back.  
"B-but but.." He started, only to be interrupted by me.  
"No buts...go shower and get ready for bed, mister." I whispered as I placed a last kiss over his sharp jawline, pushing him off of me carefully before crawling out of the bed, hearing his protests and whimpers even as I made my way down the hall.

 

 

/another author note cos i can bye.\  
i don't even know what i wrote but i just love zarry and this actually didn't make me throw up so.  
also this is completely au...i guess?   
i just love submissive zayn and there's not much of him out there...sadly, you are welcome!


	2. Flashback; meeting.

He remembers so well the first time he laid his eyes on Zayn- perfectly fine even, he remembers the shivered that ran down his spine, the way he had to stop in his tracks just take a double look, causing the gum he had been chewing to fall down his mouth which made his closest friends laugh at him(and later on made him sulk for about half an hour), it was as though all the air had escaped his lungs causing it so hard to breathe.  
He didn't understand how someone could have such a dark edge yet innoncent aura all at once, he attempted on convincing himself he'd never see the boy again, because that same boy was making him question things of himself he had never questioned before (but a little, teeny, tiny part of him kind of wished he would see him again)  
There was just something about the way the tan male pursed his lips together into a small pout as he looked around the park, making it seem as though he didn't understand what was happening on his surroundings; a distant look on his hazel eyes, long dark lashes resting delicately over his skin as he closed his eyes while licking the sweat off his upper lip as he adjusted his snapback and held onto his board (a board that harry, noted, looked a bit too polished and vintage for the brunette's liking)  
He looked young....but not so young, perhaps a bit younger than Harry, he guessed, yet it was hard to tell.  
He had stared longingly at the other for what felt like forever until the strange boy had gotten into the downtown bus and dissapeared his view.  
Which made him sulk for another good thirty minutes because... well the boy was just that pretty.  
~  
"Aren't you going to drink that, mate..?" He heard his friend, Luke, ask him from his left side.  
He glanced down at his spiked lemonade and wrinkled his nose in a distateful manner, clearly disgusted by the shocking pink drink(why was it pink anyway? lemons were clearly yellow...or green.) placing it on the other boy's hand as he shook his head.  
"Tastes like shit." He defended with a careless shrug when Luke gave him an amused look.  
"Whatever." Came as a response from the blonde male.  
Harry let out his eyes wandered across the crowd, taking in the different types of people on his surroundings with a sheepish grin, he had clearly already have too much of that dreadful drink; his vision was blurry and his head felt way heavier than it usually did, he noted.  
"I am going to bounce" he finally said as he stood up from the, surprisingly uncomfortable sofa, "See you at school , yeah?"  
"I'll see you- get home safe, okay?" His friend replied carelessly as he gave the taller boy a small pat on his bum, sending him on his way.  
Harry gave his friend a look before grinning, small dimples appearing on his cheeks as he nodded.  
With a small wave, he turned; squinting his eyes and taking a soft breath as he mentally prepared himself to walk trough the crowd of teenagers.  
He bit his lip and stuffed his hands on his black hoodie's pockets, making his way trough the crowd and managing to not bump into anyone.  
He mentally high fived himself.  
Just as he was about to take a turn into the direction of the door his already half lidded eyes widened at the sight in front of him.  
He couldn't believe his eyes, there in front of him stood the most beautiful creature he had witnessed on his seventeen years of living,  
He coughed a bit causing the said male to give him a quizzical look.  
"Are you okay...?" The boy asked carefully, his head tilted a bit as he shifted from one foot to another.  
And oh god, Harry had to cough again to stop a small squeal from escaping his lips, because this boy's voice was...the most perfect thing he had ever heard,  
It was husky like smoke yet sweet like honey and it curved iust the right way, and made him wonder how it would sound in /other/ places. And that scared him to no end because what the fuck? That was another boy, a strange boy he didn't know, who had parents and friends just like him, who probably was into sports and peeing in water balloons like the rest of the boy's in his grade.  
(Which grossed him out to no end , by the way.)  
He had to mentally kick himself to he able to form a coherent sentence, because by this point the angel boy looked like he would rather being anywhere but there.  
"I am fine." Harry answered with, what he hoped look like, a charming smile.  
The boy giggled (fucking giggled, all high pitch and pretty which also made Harry want to drown himself on his tears because that was adorable in a really cringe worthy way) and shook his head a little.  
" See you later, dimples." The boy gushed as he passed by Harry, and was that a wink Harry saw? Definetely was.


	3. flashback; a librarian, huh?

Words. Words everywhere.

He let out a soft sigh escape his slightly parted lips as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, his elbow resting comfortably on the counter of the local library; chewing on the strawberry gum from the gumball machine that was located across the street, while occasionally blowing bubbles as he flipped trough, yet another, history book.

He didn't even like reading, it was a big wonder how he had managed to get a job there during the weekends, it wasn't like he was the world's biggest workaholic either because...frankly, he was quite lazy as well...but he was getting paid...and he only had to show up and stand behind the counter while pretending to look interest on what he was reading.

So really, he couldn't complain.

 

But really, he could...because he was Harry Styles and that's just what he did.

'Your good looks will draw more people.' they had said.

And, well, it was kind of true, even though no one really brought books.

Girls would walk in, pretend to take a look at a history book(because that's all the library sold, really) while they were just "secretly"stealing glances at the mysterious worker behind the cashier and gushing about him quietly(not) to their girl friends.

"Secretly" but not really,Harry actually took notice.

It was amusing, all of it, the way girls were so easy to read- it's not like he thought of himself as someone particularly attractive but the way they'd whisper and giggle to each other was just...too obvious, it left a lot to say.

Unknowingly he rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh, raising his gaze and smiling, looking painfully forced, at a (yet another) teenage girl.

"Welcome~ if you need anything feel free to ask me." he said, coming out awfully rehearsed, making him cringe a little at himself, but quickly shaking the thought of his head at the sight of the clueless girl beaming at him.

He gave a short nod of his head as he lowered his gaze, letting his eyes browse trough the page of his book as he mouthed some of the words he read.

"A librarian, huh?" he heard a unfamiliar voice whisper, making him raise his gaze and tilt his head to the side in a questioning manner, only to blink a few times and cough a little when he noticed who it was.

Why yes, board boy.

"Oh...y-yes." Harry mumbled nervously, a light crimson colour dusting over his cheeks as he closed his book, nearly choking on his gum(why did that always happen?) but managing to simply chew in a casual manner( actually, he hoped he looked casual rather than like a camel or a llama ).

"I told you I'd see you." The boy said with a bright smile on his face, his cheeks pushing up in an adorable manner making his eyes turn into half moons as he leaned over into the counter, resting his fold arms over it.

He was lovely.

With his overly sized jumper revealing perfectly define collarbones and tight jeans leaving very little to imagine.

His dark hair was messily falling over his forehead just over his eyes, Harry had to bite his lower lip and casually close his book to stop himself from doing something embarrassing. Yet again.

"Yeah...you did." he answered coolly, eying the boy's actions carefully. "Are you looking for something, uh, in particular?"

Board boy shook his head, the same smile still on his face, "I don't know yet. This shop just called my name." He mused while taking a look around, waving his hands frantically in order to signal everywhere.

Harry raised an eyebrow, finding it hard to believe such a piece of rubbish could call anyone's name, but choosing not to say anything, he looked around as well.

"Really now..?" The boy nodded proudly, shyly shifting his gaze to Harry.

"I am Zayn, by the way." He said quietly, looking at Harry's shirt, probably in search of a name tag, before looking at his face once again, clearly not finding one.  
Zayn. Harry mouthed, letting the name roll of his tongue before deciding he liked that name.

Liked it quite a lot.

"Mm...I am Harry." He answered, trying to stop himself from reaching over and kissing the life out of the boy-er, Zayn, as he bit his lower lip probably not realising just how pretty he was.

"It's nice to meet you, Zayn" he said sincerely , tracing small patterns with his fingertips over the book's cover.

Finding it incredible to believe just how lucky he was.

It was like this boy was just placed his way for a reason.

He shook his head a little at how cheesy his thoughts had turn, mentally slapping himself a couple of times.

"Surprisingly, I am here to actually look for a book...I have an exam next week.." Zayn said quietly before looking awfully embarrassed, lowering his gaze a bit. "I am sorry...it's not like you care, anyway...I was just wondering if you could show me to the geography section..?"

Harry blinked rapidly, it was surprising how this boy could go from overly confident to shy little baby kitten.

"Mm...sure." With a final nod, he jumped over the counter carefully, startling Woohyun a little on the process.

"Sorry." He mumbled smiling sheepishly as he climbed off it, smoothing the creases on his trousers before motioning for the other boy to follow him.

"So...what school do you go to..?" Zayn spoke up after a little while of comfortable silence, just their footsteps being heard as they walked alongside each other across the library.

Harry blinked before smiling to himself, because this boy was trying to small talk him which was way more than what he would've asked for.

"I go to East High." He answered with a nod of his head. "And you..?"

"East High?" Zayn asked with a smile, "Do you like it there..? I am homeschooled."

At this Harry was surprised, turning his head to look at the other. "Really?"

Zayn nodded, blinking a little at the surprised expression on Harry's face, he couldn't help but let out a small laugh, causing the black haired boy to smile.

"Really...why? Hard to believe I am not socially disabled?"

"I wouldn't say that.." Harry spoke carefully, a small frown on his face before pointing at the large shelf with geographic books. "Here you go"

Carefully walking by the side of Harry, his shoulder brushing against the other's in the proccess, Zayn looked up, letting his eyes scan over the book titles before finally shifting his gaze to Harry, as he stared at the other with an unreadeable expression.

"Thanks." He spoke before looking away, clearly dismissing the other boy.

"Right."

Harry walked back to the counter.

Δ|Δ|Δ

 

It was surprising to Harry how Zayn wasn't only beautiful...but nice, and oh...so smart.

After that time he made a point to stop by the library at least once a week, and Harry cherished those fifteen minute vists more than anything.

Zayn was witty, he was snarky and sarcastic but awfully sweet and adorable at once.

And Harry wanted him, he wanted to taste Zayn; taste his tears, taste his fears, but mostly taste his strenghts.

 

He wanted to break him only to build him back up...and he was going to.


End file.
